


House Arrest

by junkieboyfriend



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mark eats jizz, Repaying Debt, always has always will, flustered Mark Renton, gay thoughts, predatory behavior, simon treats spud like shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend
Summary: Simon has to seek out Mark to collect the debts owed to him, but Mark is in a bit of a tight spot.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Kudos: 30





	House Arrest

The blond awoke with a start, another shitty dream about his dumb friends. Quickly, he got up and readied himself for the day; he had royalties to collect. Mark had borrowed money from him a month back and Mark had set the deadline to repay Simon for today. He figured if the cunt wasn’t going to come to him he’d go find him. 

Simon searched around Swanney’s crack den and a few other junky houses he tended to hide away in. He tried calling but the ginger cunt wasn’t answering his phone. The blond decided to check the bar where he usually found Renton, Spud, and Tommy chatting away at. Well, Tommy was in the crack den and Mark wasn’t there either, but he did happen to find Spud at the bar. Simon approached him, ready to shake Murphy down for any information about the Rent Boy.

Spud spun around on the barstool when Simon tapped him, they shared tight smiles which substituted for proper greetings. 

“Alright Spud?” Sick Boy started  
Spud sighed, “Aye, bit stuffy but we’re daein’ awrite. How’re ye daein’?”  
Simon shrugged, “Am fine.” he wasn’t very interested in small talk.

Spud began going on about smack, Ally, and everything else except what Simon actually wanted to talk about. After Spud finally takes a pause, Simon gives him a smile to lessen the blow of changing topics so drastically.

“Where thae fuck is Rents, eh?” He questions, smiling a bit but looking tense  
Spud sighed, “He’s oan hoose arrest, mane.” he shook his head  
Simon perked up, “Hoose arrest? Fer what?” he asked a bit surprised  
Spud shrugged, “Dunnae ken.”  
“Where thae fuck they put ‘em? Eh’s goat nae hoose?” Simon asked, perplexed  
Spud took a sip of his drink, “His maw’s hoose.”  
“Fuckin’ Rents, just when I need thae cunt thae most.” Sick Boy shook his head  
Spud cocked an eyebrow at Simon, “Whit ye need ‘em fer-?”  
Simon cut him off, “Ah’m oaf, Spud.” 

And just like that, he was out of the pud and on his way to collect his money from the Rent Boy. Simon didn’t mind the trip; Mark’s mother was always fawning over him and how she wished her son was as well off. He grinned, smug about how Mark always hated it. 

The blond knocked twice and Mark’s mother greeted Simon with a wide grin and a sing-song toned ‘hello’. 

“Well, hello Mrs. Renton.” Simon greeted her quaintly  
She smiled widely, “Aw, Simon, it’s always sae good tae see ye, laddie. What kin Ah dae fer ye?”

Simon bit his tongue so as to not say just what exactly she could do for him. He, instead, kept on the path of his plan: collecting the money. 

“Ah came tae see Mark, checkin’ in oan ‘em. Ah heard he goat intae some trouble recently.” Sick Boy spoke, playing the ‘good friend’ card.  
Mark’s mother ate it right up, “Aye, Ah’ll go tell ‘em ye’re here tae visit.”

She disappeared to Mark’s room and Simon sat on the sofa, flipping through magazines left on the coffee table. Mrs. Renton reappeared and told Simon that Mark was decent and so Sick Boy was making his way into Renton’s room. 

As Simon entered the room he was greeted with a cross-armed Mark, sitting on his bed with an ankle bracelet. Sick Boy grinned and shut the door, sitting on the end of the bed, opposite of Mark.

“Whit dae ye want, Si?” Mark asked with crossed arms

Sick Boy tried not to feel hurt by the question. Even though Mark was right about his intentions, it still stung to come from a mate. 

“Cannae Ah just wannae see a mate?” Simon inquired, acting hurt - even if it was hardly an act  
Mark made a face, “Usually nae.”  
Simon sighed, “Ye owe us money, today’s thae deadline.”  
Renton furrowed up his brows, “I dun have any cash, Si.”

Simon groaned, this was the worst. He was due money but now Mark was fucking jipping him. 

“But ye promised us a month ago.” Sick Boy spoke nearly through his teeth  
Renton huffed, “Ah’m a fuckin’ junky, Si, Ah dunnae keep track ay’ time ‘r money.”  
Simon was grinding his teeth now, “Goddamnit Rents.”  
Mark threw up his hands, “Whit ye want us tae dae!? Ah’m under fuckin’ hoose arrest fer three fuckin’ months!”

Sick Boy pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing agitatedly. Renton had to make this up to him somehow, he just fucking had to. Simon was reaching for literally anything Renton had that could be of value to him.

“Any gear?” Simon tried  
Mark sighed, “No.” he shook his head

There were a million thoughts going through Simon’s head now, trying desperately to make it out with something that could benefit him. Then suddenly he stopped, there had been a thought that greatly disturbed him: ‘What about a blowie?” 

“Simon?” Mark inquired, his voice full of concern  
Sick Boy was yanked from his own head and forced to respond, “Mhm?”  
“Ye awrite? Ye look like ye seen a ghost?” Renton inquired

Simon didn’t want to respond. He just looked at Mark, wondering what was so fucking special about him. Sick Boy had seen hundreds, thousands of men and never once did he think about any of them blowing him. What made Mark special? Sick Boy had noticed the feelings recently, but he’d ignored them. The dreams, the thoughts, and the touch sensitive way he’d become; he’d ignored it all. 

Sick Boy slowly snaked his hand onto Mark’s exposed leg, watching Mark’s expression intently. The blond gazed at Renton’s lips, dark in color from being aggravated by Renton’s nipping.

“Ah dun usually offer this, Rents, but we’re in a tight spoat.” Simon started  
Mark perked up, “Aye, whit is it?”

Sick Boy scooted closer to Renton, watching the ginger’s expression change from neutral annoyance to concerned confusion. Mark wasn’t used to the look Simon was giving him and it made his stomach twist with anxiety; what did it all mean?

Simon quickly silenced all confusion when he made the offer, “Blow us, Rents.”  
Mark arched his eyebrows and covered his mouth as he gasped, “Y-ye want us tae-”

Sick Boy couldn’t help but grin at Mark’s shocked and flustered expression. However, Simon wanted to scream when his inner voice told him that Mark was cute. No, Mark Renton was not fucking cute; but, as Simon looked back at Mark’s blushing face, he did ‘aww’ a bit in his head.

“Gih us a blowie, yeah.” Simon reassured, nodding  
Mark covered his flushed expression, “Simon, ye cannae possibly-”

Renton paused and they shared a look between the two of them; Simon’s eyes expressing his seriousness as Mark’s expressed anxiety and unsurity. The ginger chewed at his lips out of nervousness as his gaze turned from shocked to simply just shy. 

“Dunnae tell anyyin.” Mark muttered, sinking to his knees on the floor  
Simon positioned himself sitting upright facing Renton, “Wouldnae dream ‘ay it, Rents. Strictly business.”

Mark began to unfasten Simon’s pants, his blush growing larger the closer he got to making contact with Sick Boy’s cock. Mark found himself to be grossly excited by the prospect of all this and inwardly shamed himself a bit. What a fuckin queer he is. Mark swallows hard as he stares at Sick Boy’s red plaid boxers, working up the nerve to pull them down. Renton quickly hooks his fingers in the waistband and yanks them down swiftly.

Sick Boy already had half an erection at the sight of Mark. Renton reached out hesitantly to hold it, acting as if the cock could come alive and bite him. Simon smirked at Mark’s hesitance, watching Mark slowly stroke him. Sick Boy gingerly rubbed Renton’s buzzed head in a sign of appreciation. 

“Ah’m no a dug.” Renton grunted

Simon chuckled as Mark’s cheeks burned red with embarrassment. Mark decided he wanted to start the show already and licked a strip up the underside of Simon’s cock. Renton continued to lap at the blond’s cock, occasionally giving it sloppy kisses and stroking the shaft. Sick Boy leaned his head back, covering his mouth to stifle a groan. Mark placed a kiss to the tip of Simon’s shaft and quickly parted his lips, sinking his warm, wet mouth around Simon’s thick girth. The blond looked down at Renton and let out a low groan at the sight of him. Mark began bobbing his head up and down, using his hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

Mark hummed around Sick Boy’s cock, sending lovely vibrations straight through him. Simon gripped hard at Mark’s head, the ginger knowing just the right buttons to press. Renton began hollowing out his cheeks and making deeper stokes, earning low groans from Sick Boy. 

“Fuckin’ lovely, Renton.” he complimented.

This, once again, earned a hum of approval from Mark that sent Simon’s toes curling. Sick Boy then began to thrust into Mark’s mouth, holding his head with both hands. Renton gagged and then let out a quiet moan which vibrated amazingly around Simon’s cock. Sick Boy began to roughly fuck into Renton’s mouth, admiring the ginger as he took it all with little to no resistance. The ginger gagged but he fought through it; he wanted to please. 

Simon groaned as he felt himself getting close, gripping tightly at Mark’s head. The knot was tightening fearsomely in his gut, he was so close to bliss. So close to the best fucking hit. But he wanted to see it, he wanted to see Mark covered in his cum. Sick Boy pulled Mark off quickly, hanging his head back and jerking himself off hurriedly as he shot hot, thick, spurts of cum all over Mark’s face. 

“Ahhhh fuck Mark.” Sick Boy quietly groaned.

Mark licked the cum off his lips and swallowed what he caught, settling for whipping the rest off on the edge of his comforter. 

“‘R we even now?” Mark asked, voice raspy  
Sick Boy chuckled, “Maybe… But we might pay ye yin moar visit later this week.”

Renton smirked and rolled his eyes, leaving the room to get water for his throat. Sick Boy pulled up his pants and laid back in Renton’s bed. Yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
